


It's not Valentine's Day but look! Terrormoohm!!

by BoredFanEliza



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, a time skip from kids to teenagers, yes i know it's not valentines day but let me live!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: I was bored one time and I was like "fuck it imma write it"so here ya go!
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Kudos: 6





	It's not Valentine's Day but look! Terrormoohm!!

"Good morning class, today we're going to make a valentine's day card for your friends." Mrs. Liao announced with a smile. "You'll need some paper, safety scissors, glue, crayons, and something to write with. Now, get to it."

The kids got out of their seats and scavenge the classroom to find any supplies to use. One of the kids, Ryan Wrecker got his own supplies and took a seat with one of the tables to work on. He has to figure out who he should give it to. He looks up at the students and see if he can spot anyone.

There's Brian and Brock, who's sitting next to each other and making cards probably to each other, but he'll give it to them regardless. So, he worked on it.

After a few minutes of getting blue paint and markers on his fingers. He got two cards made for them. Ryan can't wait to give it to them.

"Alright students, back to your seats." Mrs. Liao said to get their attention. The students went back to their seats while they held their Valentine's Day cards. "Now, line up and put them in the basket, so you can see it tomorrow on Valentine's day. That way it will be a surprise."

-

It's 8 in the morning. The fourth graders were chatting among the classroom and most of the topics were about Valentine's Day cards. There were at least 33 students in the room. The classroom has hearts above them and some of it is written in cheesy pick-up lines. Ryan could see the Brian and Brock chatting as usual. Would they like his gift or not? What if it's too silly? He only talks to at least one of them. Brock is nice and all, but Brian is a bit mean to him whenever he talks to Brock. However, Ryan likes that Brian is brave, and always giggles whenever the Irish troublemaker steals fruit snacks from the teacher and gives it to him.

His thoughts were interrupted, "Don’t worry everyone, I made sure not to look into your secret crushes." Mrs. Liao giggled while her students groaned in agony. "I'll put your Valentine's Day cards on your desk, and see who sent it to you." She started to send cards row by row. Kids are looking into received gifts and yell across from their desks, but they stayed in their seats. She gave Ryan a big card shaped in a heart. "For you." Then she moved on to the other students. Ryan glanced over the card.

It's from Brock and Brian. He opened right away.

~

_ Dear Ryan _

_ We like talking to you. We think you're fun. Sorry if Brian was mean to you, but he likes you like I do. Will you be our Valentine? _

_ From Brock & Brian _

_ ~ _

In the other page, it has a drawing of him, Brock, and Brian holding hands.He looked up from his card. Brock and Brian are standing there, holding gifts that are for him. This could be a dream, but a good one. It's like getting an ice cream sundae for free except two new best friends.

"Hi, Ryan! Does that mean you want to be with us?" Brock asked with a smile. "I mean, I know you want to, but-"

"I'm not mean!" Brian interrupted. "I only do that because I like you! That's what my cousin did." Brock and Ryan both giggled at his response. "What? Did I say something?"

"Well, don't do that! You will make him sad like you did to me in second grade."

This is probably the best Valentine's Day gift ever.

~

A loud tap can be heard from the window. Ryan put down his book and got out of his bed. He opens up his window and Brian is standing there, holding a huge sign while Brock is carrying a bag of sweets. He let out a soft laugh.

"Let us in focker! It's cold and my arse is about to freeze. Don't leave your boyfriends out here, you assehole."

Now this is probably the best Valentine's Day gift ever.


End file.
